Tron Legacy: Rewired
by robert32514
Summary: For ten years, Harry Potter has been missing. When he is found, he and his reunited friends journey with him to Center City to meet his cousin Sam Flynn. But upon finding out new information about the disappearance about Kevin Flynn, Sam and the Golden Trio find themselves entering a world only dreamed of. Questions will be asked and answers will be found. Can it stop a war?
1. Chapter 1

**Tron Legacy Rewired**

 **Prologue**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or Tron**

 **J. K. Rowling and Disney does**

 **Positive reviews are welcome**

 **Authors note:**

 **This fanfic has been on my mind for the last five years since I first saw Tron Legacy. I have wanted to tell a story about Harry and Sam. About a relationship they both learn of and have towards one another that neither knew about for a long time and how with Sams help, Harry will discover a new adventure awaiting him and Sam, and maybe more as this will take place several years after his final adventure in Europe. He and Sam will be joined by Hermione and Ronald and will find themselves in a world only dreamed about the mind of the genious that was and is Kevin Flynn.**

 **I hope I do both Harry Potter and Tron justice in how I tell this story and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I am enjoying writing it.**

 **Prologue**

 **Ten years after the end of the second Blood War**

Harry James Potter had disappeared. Many of his remaining friends and adopted family had searched both high and low for him within their realm, hoping for any sign of him, including the newly restored Ministry of Magic of Britain. Too bad they couldn't think to look outside of their world.

Hermione had watched as at first, Ginervra Weasley had fallen into a depression after his disappearance for a time, but as before, she got back up and shook it off, and found solace and comfort in another Wizard.

Hermione didn't really pay attention to whom as she and Ronald thought of the many places he could be. Grimmauld Place was out as though it was locked down tight. Kreature would make one final appearance, even if for a moment and let them know that his master figured they would seek him there and would sadly disappoint them of that notion as he needed time to himself, before popping away again without divulging anything else. Even Andromeda Tonks was tight lipped about her grandsons Godfather without giving away the idea that she knew of Harry's plans and his location.

It would take some time and whether by fate or by chance, that Hermione would catch his more than recognizable messy mane of hair while taking Ronald sight seeing with her parents after their memories were restored and their having returned home from the Land Down Under or it's appropriate name, Australia.

Though her mother and father were upset with her at first at what she had done, they understood that their daughter had made an adult decision, a decision that saved their lives, and for that, they were not only grateful, but able to forgive her as well.

They had just visited the 'Big Ben' Clock Tower when she spotted that familiar head of hair within the huge crowd. So shocked was she, that Ronald had to wave a hand in front of her face to get her attention.

After she managed to come back to reality, she tried to find him again amidst the crowd of civilians and would not do so for several years more as she and others, the Weasleys, and even several members of their former D.A. group would scour most of the muggle side of Britain whenever they had the time until, with a stroke of luck, they found him at a pier inside of what could be construed as a miniature apartment-like complex made out of what looked like a shipping container.

It was late at night as it had been over an hour since the sun fell, and he was seen from a far, fixing the engine of what looked like Sirius Blacks magically altered bike that now as they got closer, had looked like Harry was in the middle of repairing and upgrading with todays modern bike parts and some technology, redesigning it as it were for even greater speeds with a bit more magic and magical components added to it. He currently had clearly taken the engine out of the frame and was going to work on it as a whole slew of tools was set all around him on the floor with a plain green hard backed book on his left, his feet tucked under him, while the engine was set on a low table before him. His head was lowered while they all clearly saw he was shirtless, and yet was wearing a black set of jeans and socks. A set of boots were clearly seen off to the side of the room. His back, sweaty as it was, was able to shine in the apartments light and reveal to them the many scars that adorned his back due to the many years of abuse he endured since he was a child at the hand of the Dursley family, plus the many adventures he had while being a part of the Wizarding World, though it wasn't as long as it should have been as his rights and wants had been ignored by those who held power for too long.

He was clearly changed physically as he was bigger than he was when last seen, as the musculature of his back was clearly defined and toned, and maybe even a bit tanned.

As his head was down and his back was to all of those who slowly approached, they all staggered back a step as each and every one of them had struck a barrier or ward that would not let them pass onto the property.

A ward that only allowed Harry to be the only one on the said property.

When they managed to straighten themselves up, they looked as Harry's head was slightly turned towards them. "That you Hermione? About time you got here. And let me guess, Ron and old man Shack himself?" in what was clearly an even deeper tone of voice than what he originally was known for having.

"Harry!" she called, quite put out that the ward had kept her from entering Harry's choice of residence as she clearly saw what was a most likely comfortable bed, a couch, a refrigerator, a small metal contraption that looked like a miniature makeshift fireplace as the pipe on top reached high above and outside the container. On the other side of the room was also a counter with a sink, a set of floor and ceiling cabinets, an oven/Stove combination with a dark green towel hanging from a rod in front of the oven door.

Turning his head back to his task, Harry put the tool down and began wiping his oil stained hands on an oil stained towel as he stood and walked over to the sink. Everyone standing outside of the ward looked upon the scars littering the left side of his body, but several of the female Ministry personnel found themselves mentally fanning themselves as his chiseled body, abs, chest, and all, left much to the imagination.

"It's me, Mr. Potter. It's Kingsley." The Minister confirmed. Harry turned his head towards the new Minister of Magic and those whom were with him, up to and including Ronald, and a few recognizable others. Turning back to the sink, he shut off the water and grabbed the towel from the front of the oven and began drying his hands and face, only to replace the towel back on the oven door. He walked over to a wall that had a handle and pulled, revealing a drawer-like apparatus that he pulled a black T-shirt from and proceeded to pull over the top half of his body while his back was turned to everyone.

Kingsley, Hermione, Ronald, and clearly everyone else saw the haunted and tired look in Harry's eyes when he turned to look at them as he turned back around once more and proceeded towards the refrigerator, and pulled out a case of what seemed to be containing four chilled wine coolers.

"You, you, and you, can enter." Harry said as he pointed at his friends and the Minister, "The rest of you, can get the hell off my property."

Kingsley's personnel looked like they wanted to argue, but a look of warning from the new Minister of Magic had silenced any objections. One by one, all but Hermione, Ronald, and Shacklebolt, apparated away back to the Ministry with a slight _'crack'_.

Harry walked to a panel near the entrance of the 'Apartment', unseen by the others as it was on the inside of the apartment, and touched something on the wall without looking away from his visitors. The wards shimmered into existence before a door-like hole permitted them all to step through.

Once they were all in, Harry reset the ward which resealed itself. Holding out the box of wine coolers, he had already grabbed his own while the others took their own. Sitting down on the sofa while waving his hand, a set of three chairs came into existence, allowing the others to sit, "Wandless Conjuration. Impressive Mr. Potter." Kingsley said with a smile as he sat in the comfortable chair followed by a gobsmacked duo in the form of Weasley and Granger.

Removing the cap on his bottle, Harry took a swig before lowering it and sighing, "Thanks, it's been getting easier since coming back from the dead." Of course, none of them missed the mark of the Deathly Hallows, forever marked into his right hand that altered the original scars that was placed upon him via a one Deloris Jane Umbridge, someone whom was now no longer among the living after having been charged with too many crimes against Wizarding kind to count and sentenced through the Veil.

And yet, for the moment, they did not comment on the new scar and its meaning, at least for the moment anyway.

"Harry, why did you disappear? Why did you come here? What's..." Hermione began until Harry silenced her with an upheld palm, his eyes closed as he needed her to be silent and listen.

"Too many questions, 'Mione'. Breathe. As for the answers, this is my newly established home away from home. Second, I had to get away. I did what I had to do and want no part of being seen as a hero. Too many people died Hermione, and their faces still haunt me to this day. I have nothing much left in this world except Teddy and you guys, but I do have something out here in the muggle world."

"And what's that Harry?" Ronald asked, taking another drag of his own wine cooler and leaning back in his seat.

"Family, distant though it may be. For the last few years, or since third year, after doing a routine cleanup of Petunia's attic, I found something. Some letters written by my mother and others of another family name, caught my attention. I studied them, read them, and began to plan for after I was done with the Wizarding World, something no one, not Riddle, Dumbledore, or even Professor Snape, would know about. I've learned I have kin on my mothers side of the family. Distant though they are, there is only one of them left as far as I know."

"Oh?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow, her curiosity peaked.

Harry nodded as he turned his head and pointed at a book on a small table stand that stood next to the right wall of Harry's hide away. A book from the table flew into his hands as his finger made a 'come here' notion.

He then passed it to Hermione and let her see the book, "The Digital Frontier: Mapping the other universe. Kevin Flynn? The Kevin Flynn?" she said in shock and awe. Looking up, she saw Harry smirk. "You got to be joking, Kevin Flynn, as in the former CEO of EMCOM and creator and designer of both Tron and Space Paranoids."

"The one and the same, 'Mione'. For over the last fifteen years, I've been in contact with his son, Sam. Ever since his father disappeared, he needed someone his age to call and talk to. We've been sending letters out to one another discreetly. Dobby of course had been the one to help me with that since I thought it was too long a trip for Hedwig..." he paused as the others saw he began to get lost in his memories, having lost both of his bonded familiar and elf friend.

Hermione looked to Ronald for help when he tilted his bottle towards Harry, wanting Hermione to help their friend. Thanking Ronald for this show of trust, she slowly left her chair and sat next to Harry whose hands curled tightly around his bottle and only stared down into nothing. She gently grabbed his wrist, willing her friend to come back, not with words, but with support.

It helped as moments later, Harry was slowly able to come back to reality as he looked at his closest friend and sister in all but blood and name. "Thanks Hermione." he said with a gentle smile. "If I had ever been allowed to call anyone sister, I'm glad to say, I would have picked you while calling Ron my brother."

"And we would do the same, Harry." Hermione replied as she softly grabbed his head and rested it to right above her collar bone. He then grasped her around her back with his left arm and held onto her. Ronald, who sat on his right, noticed Harry holding out his hand towards him, asking for his own as a show of support.

He grasped his adopted brothers hand and held it tightly for a few moments until both let go at the same time. "Anyway," he tried again as he conjured a handkerchief and went to dry his eyes, "My American cousin Sam and I have been in correspondence for the last fifteen years and within the next few days, I'm going to be heading to the U.S. to visit him."

"How's he been doing since his father disappeared?" she asked.

"Well," he began with a sigh, "after Kevin vanished, Sam's grandparents tried to do right by him and his mother who died in 1985, before Kevin went missing. But they both passed on, one after the other a few years after. Kevin Flynns longtime friend Alan Bradley has been doing what he could to help and watch over Sam." he took a pause to gaze out into the night sky that rested behind Kingsley who looked at Harry closely, noticing Harry started to have a coy look about him that turned into a smile that was followed up with some laughter.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"For the last few years, ever since the Board Members seized EMCOM from Flynns family, Sam has repeatedly been pranking the company every year while secretly, he and I have been buying up most of the shares."

"Wait, so what you're saying, is that you're part owner of one of the richest, most powerful, technology companies in the world?" the Minister asked, causing all three young individuals to look at him in mock horror, "What? You looked so surprised."

"Well, yeah we are." Harry said, flabbergasted.

"Just because I spend most of my time in the Wizarding world, doesn't mean I don't know anything about the outside world, Mr. Potter." Kingsley said as a matter of fact.

"I guess." Harry said as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Sorry. And to answer your question, yes I am. I had the Goblins help after we fixed that little situation back in Gringotts and I exposed Griphooks betrayal and answered to the charges for the break-in. Ragnok wasn't too pleased with what he learned and let me pass with a slap on the hand and a bit of labor for clean up on restoring and fixing the damage done to their bank."

The Minister waved it off, not expecting Harry to have known, as he leaned back into his chair and took a drag of the wine cooler. But he was glad to see the improvements on the young hero as the Goblins definitely did right by Harry in making him stronger and maybe had taught him a thing or two in regards to Goblin magic.

"You're planning on going to see him, Sam I mean?" Ronald asked.

Harry nodded.

"And he knows of our world and has kept tight lipped about it?" Kingsley asked.

Again, Harry nodded.

"Would you like us to come with?" Hermione asked.

"Sure, it wouldn't be an adventure without you guys." Harry answered.

"The Golden Trio, rides again. I can just see the Headlines now." Kingsley said with a twinkle in his eye, until Harry conjured a pillow and threw it at the Ministers face, causing in the Minister to whip out his wand and conjure and throw out his own pillow, causing a laughter that left the young teens and lone adult to laugh and have fun throughout some of the night before they all decided to head on home.

The next day saw Harry returning to a restored Burrow where Molly Weasley fussed over her wayward adopted son as she pulled him into her arms. Arthur and the others welcomed him back and many of the women including Fleur Weasley were in awe at the changes the last ten years had done to him, after Hermione and Ron had explained why he was gone for so long and his next set of plans.

He asked Ginny for a bit of private time so he could explain that he was sorry for hurting her, he just needed to be by himself for a while. He also let her know that in the end, he realized he just didn't have the experience nor did he have the heart to face her until now. She accepted it and explained that in a way, he did her a favor as she realized something, she looked almost exactly like Lily Potter, minus the eyes, and what man in their right mind would want to be with a woman who looked like their mother.

In the end, both agreed, that it was in their best interest to remain friends, to which Harry wholeheartedly agreed.

Kingsley pulled some strings and got Harry, Hermione, and Ronald a quicker route to the U.S. through an International Port-Key. Harry just had to make a last stop into Gringotts and then returned to the Burrow later that day to show off a ride his mother had not only bought for him as a present all those many years ago, but she personally modified herself, a gray, with twin sets of black strips going from the front, to the hood, and finally, the back end, 1967 Shelby GT-500. Arthur was in shock and awe at seeing the car and asked Harry to take him for a ride after learning from his mothers books about what she had done and created.

Of course, the other men of House Weasley wanted to join in the ride as Harry had Arthur sit in the front passenger side while the others sat in a magically expanded back seat. Having actually acquired a license to drive since he was gone from the Wizarding World, the boys all got a chance to actually feel and hear the roar of the engine as well as see the speed she could go when Harry shot off into the air after going several kilometers due east, past the restored Burrow.

None of the girls had the courage to jump in, minus Ginny and her boyfriend, Michael Corner. Eventually, after flying at even greater speeds than his own original car could with its own set of magical concealment charms keeping them off the muggle radars and eyes, Harry piloted the car back to the Burrow where they all had a family get together with a huge feast.

It ended with Ronald proposing to Hermione and Harry nudging her to say yes.

He even had his Grandparents rings from the Evans side that he gave to Ronald as a token of his friendship, to which he would always be thankful for.

A few days later found all three individuals in Center City. Kingsley had come through and had the teens landing in the Center City Ministry atrium. Once they were able to get green cards and Visa's, all three then exited the building that was the Ministry where Harry was able to pull the Mustang from a pouch attached to his belt, set it down and restored it to its true size. Thanks to instructions given to him by Sam, Harry got in the drivers seat as usual while Hermione sat in the back and Ronald in the front.

The moment Harry turned her on, he could only smile as the car roared to life once more, looked back to his brother in all but blood, who he saw sharing the smile with him. Hermione, sitting in the back, could only roll her eyes, mutter something about 'Boys and their toys', as Harry shifted gears and took off from the buildings parking lot, leaving a trail of smoke behind him.

Of course, he had to stay within the cities speed limits, thus allowing all three teens to enjoy a lasting casual ride. It took them half an hour to find Sam's home which Hermione and Ron commented on as looking exactly like Harry's to which he admitted his was inspired by what Sam had created.

He had pulled up to it as its door was rising, showing off Sams Ducati motorcycle, the couch next to it, and a man whom appeared to be speaking with Sam. Sam, it seemed, was in the middle of a meeting with the man he recognized as Alan Bradley. The man had silver hair compared to the brunette color he'd seen in past photos when he studied Sams family. But other than the silver hair and a few wrinkles, Bradley had not changed much at all.

Sam stood at the door as it rose, followed half a second later by Bradley as they had watched the Mustangs approach. As it parked before the apartment and the engines being shut off, the moment Harry exited the drivers side and closed the door, Sams dark look turned into a full on smile as he approached Harry who also quickly walked up to and embraced his cousin.

"Oh God, it's good to see you, cousin." Sam said as he held Harry firmly and patting his bac a second later.

"You to Sam, you to." Harry replied as he held firm to Sam and patted his back. Sam of course towered over Harry by an inch with short spiked sandy blond hair, black pants, boots, and a dark blue shirt. He had a lithe build that was packed with a bit of muscle.

"Sam, who's this?" The aged voice of Alan Bradley asked.

Both young adults pulled away as Sam made the introduction, "Alan, I'd like you to meet Harry Potter, my cousin on my fathers side."

"It's an honor to meet you, Mr. Bradley. I've heard and read much about you." Harry said as he held out a hand that Alan grasped.

"A privilege, Mr. Potter. I've of course, heard a lot about you."

"You have?"

"I'm a...what you would call a Squib. Unlike those on the other side of the ocean, Squibs are treated much better here by their families than they are in Britain. I uh...heard you finally ended the menace threat of the terrorist there, Voldemort I think you called him."

"Riddle actually. His real name is or was Thomas Marvolo Riddle. He made an anagram of his name in which properly translated in French meant, 'Flight from Death!'" Harry corrected.

"Who are your friends?" Alan asked after an awkward silent moment passed.

Turning to the side, Harry answered with an outstretched hand, "Allow me to introduce my friends and partners in ending Riddles reign of terror, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley, two of the bravest and most human partners a guy could ever want or need."

After the introductions and handshakes ended, Sam brought Harry up to speed on why Bradley stopped by, up to and including informing him how Alans pager went off even though the number on the said pager had been disconnected for twenty years.

"So, you think there may be a chance that Uncle Kevin may be sending you a message, Mr. Bradley?" Harry asked as he conjured a set of chairs for him and his friends, though Sams dog 'Marv' found himself sniffing and wanting to play with Ronald who smiled softly and ran a hand through and scratched the pug behind the ear affectionately.

"Please, call me Alan, and yes, I do. Two nights before he disappeared, he came to my house. 'I've cracked it.' he kept saying. He was talking about Genetic Algorithms, Quantum Teleportation."

"Yes, but that's all basic theory, Mr. Bradley. Even scientists today think that were about 150 to 200 years away from that kind of breakthrough in todays technology. I mean, that's stuff we only see in science fiction films and television shows." Hermione shot out.

"I know, but still." he sighed tiredly, trying to get a point across, "He said he was about to change everything. Science, medicine, religion." Looking to Sam, he sat next to him again, "He wouldn't have left that, Sam. Her wouldn't have left you."

"It sounds rather fishy to me." Ronald said as he got to thinking on what he was hearing. He didn't understand half of what Alan Bradley was saying, but if anyone needed to find out what was going on, it was Sam and in turn, Harry.

"I agree." Harry said with a nod of his head.

"Oh Alan. You see?" he said as he waved a hand towards his cousin and his friends, "You're the only one who still believes that." Sam said as he stood, though he didn't comment on his cousin or his cousins friends verbal thoughts, "He's either dead or chilling in Costa Rica. Probably both." he surmised as he turned away from the view on the other side of his apartment that showed EMCOM towers and the city that surrounded it.

"Maybe so, Sam. But Alans pager went off for a reason. And no matter the reason, wouldn't it be better to investigate before having even your own hopes dashed?" Harry asked as he stood up and walked before his cousin.

"He's right, Sam. You need to know so that way you can say that you tried. And it will finally be a chance to get answers and find peace with your father." Hermione said from where she sat. Ronald didn't say anything, but nodded all the same in agreement with Harry and Hermione.

Alan nodded his thanks to Harry as he looked back to his Godson and pulled out a set of keys from his pocket and placed them in Sams left hand, "These are the keys to the arcade. I haven't gone over there yet. I thought you should be the one."

Tiredly, Sam looked into his eyes, "Alan, you're acting like I'm going to find him sitting there, still working. Just, 'Hey kiddo. Lost track of time.'"

Walking away, Alans finals words got to him, "Wouldn't that be something."

As Alan walked to his parked car, Sam looked up at his cousin since he was looking down at the keys in his hands, "You want to go to the Arcade, don't you."

"Hell yeah, could be fun." Harry answered, his eyes shining with child-like glee.

A whine caught Sam and the others attention as Marv sat on his haunches in front of Sam, "What?" he asked as the dog gave a whimper and then a bark.

He looked at his cousin who mock whimpered with his bottom lip sticking out and quivering, a small mock whine clearly heard.

"That should be illegal for a guy to do." Sam mock glared.

Hermione was barely able to contain her laughter as she and Ronald could barely hold it in and began laughing together. Finally relenting, Sam chuckled to himself as grabbed his keys and a coat, hopped on his bike while Harry threw his hands into the air in success, got into the drivers seat of his car, and his friends got back in the Mustang. Sam led the way after securing his apartment, and twenty minutes later, they pulled in front of **'Flynns Arcade'**.As Harry and the others exited the vehicle, Sam was already at the door and unlocking it.

Turning to his friends, Harry asked, "You two got your wands on you?"

With a flick of their wrists, both wands were palmed into their hands, "Remember, constant vigilance." Once both doors were closed, he waved a hand over the roof of the car and all four watched as it shrank to the size of a toy to which he made another gesture and it flew into his outstretched right hand to which he placed it into a pouch on his belt.

Seeing Sam's 'What the Hell?' look, he asked, "What?"

"Can you do that with anything?" Sam asked.

"Yeah."

"Can you shrink my bike?"

Harry did and held it out to Sam once it flew into his hand, but his cousin asked him to hold onto it for him in the meantime to which Harry did and placed it also into the pouch on his belt.

When the doors were unlocked, Harry cautiously pulled Sam aside while he entered first with a ball of light shooting out of his now open right palm, lighting up the room in the upper center and gazed upon a room filled with tarp covered arcade video games. Hermione and Ronald, with their wands as neck level spread out like trained soldiers at Harry's command as he directed them via hand signals and searched the entire game room, "All clear?" Harry asked.

"Clear left." Came a shout from Hermione.

"Clear right." Ronald called back as well.

Turning back to his cousin, he nodded, allowing Sam to walk up to the power box and opening it up in order to power up the room. Before switching it on, he turned to Harry as Hermione and Ronald returned, "Was all that really necessary?"

"Live like we did during the last war and you'd understand the meaning of Constant Vigilance." Harry answered.

"Huh? Good thing I'm not you then." his cousin said with a smirk as he flicked the power switch to the entire building.

All at once, all of the arcades came on followed by a loud boom of Classical Rock music, the song clearly was 'Separate Ways' by the classical Rock Band 'Journey'. This caused all three teens to nearly jump a mile within the air, causing Sam to laugh out loud and clap.

Harry mock gritted his teeth while waving his fist at his cousin, promising retribution. He then watched as Sam laughed, turned and entered the Main Office on the second floor when a game caught his attention at the very end of the room. Walking over to it, he removed the tarp and gazed down upon Tron, the video game. Smiling in fondness at his Uncle Kevins so called favorite game, he didn't feel his friends walking up to him until Ronald spoke out, "What's that?"

"Tron!" Harry answered as he turned to his friend who was looking down to the floor in front of the arcade.

"No, not that. This." he said as he knelt in front of the game and found his fingers running over some curved marks or indentations in the floor.

With the way the curve marks in the looked, Harry also knelt down, running his fingers on the ruined floor, then looked up and looked at the gaming console on both sides when he saw what looked like a door clasp on one end.

Curious, Harry asked his friends to step back, "Found something Harry?" Sam asked as he approached the group.

"Maybe?" his cousin answered as the moment he stood, and with a bit of a pull, he was slowly able to turn the gaming console to one side, only to see a metal door laying closed before them.

Looking to Sam who shrugged as if he didn't have a clue, he stood before the door and opened it, and walked forward with Sam close behind him with Hermione and Ronald following. The moment they entered the dark tunnel that lied behind the arcade game, the door closed behind them. Harry cured this by conjuring another ball of light and found himself and the others having to go down a steep flight of stairs.

"What is this place?" Harry asked aloud.

"It resembles a WW2 bomb shelter." Hermione replied as they all kept walking down the stairs until they came to a turn which led to a set of wooden doors several feet to the left. A set of keys were sticking out of the locking mechanism on the door. Sam, standing next to Harry before the double doors, looked his cousin in the eye before then took a breath, and opened the door.

 **Prologue complete. Next up, we enter the world of Tron. Let me know what you think. Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2 Facing the unexpected

**Tron Legacy: Rewired**

 **Ch. 1 Facing the unexpected**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or Tron**

 **J. K. Rowling and Disney does.**

 **Positive reviews are welcome.**

 **GGGooooooodddd Morning Fanfiction. This is not a test. This is Rock 'N' Roll. Rockin' from the Delta from the DMZ. God, do I miss Robin Williams. I, among many others have discovered as of late a Robin Williams impersonator in not just voice, but looks as well. And let me tell you, he is damn good. But just hearing that voice, and seeing the spirit of the man himself speaking and letting himself be heard from the body and mouth as of yet, another fan, makes me cry inside every time as I very much miss the man who was the first person to ever make me laugh. If you have not seen the online videos of 'Jamie Costa', I implore you to please do so. Robin may be gone, but his soul still lives on in those who remember him, believed, and still do believe in the spirit of laughter.**

 **In other news, I have recently learned that there will not be another Tron film, no matter how popular it has gotten with the fans. Man, those bikes and vehicles inspired by the films has left many fans and automotive experts replicating and building their own versions of Trons various cars and bikes. I've seen the videos online and let me tell you, they are damn impressive. Hell, even the fan made 'Tron' videos are a must see as they could have gone somewhere had Disney not been dragging their heels, as usual.**

 **Sad to say, that the original cast of both films will not be returning due to their mutual disagreements with Disney. But we the fans, can only hope that both groups of people will change their minds before another 20 years goes by.**

 **Now, let's continue shall we?**

 **Ch. 1 Facing the unexpected**

As the heavy wooden door was opened, with his wand raised, a light emanating from its tip, Harry entered the secret room first, only to find it unoccupied. "It's clear." he stated as he fully entered the room. Behind him, Sam, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley followed.

"What the hell...?" Ronald gasped as he looked upon his surroundings, in the same manner as the others.

The room itself looked like no one had been inside it in years. On the far side of the room, was what looked like a desk. Upon closer inspection however, as a glow emanated from desks top that seemed to have been covered in thick layers of dust, they would learn that it was in fact a super computer, years ahead of its time. No doubt created by the missing genius himself. The room itself was covered in webs, dust mites, and had a faint smell of putrefaction due to the stale air within, no doubt since the room was last occupied having long since faded. The only real light inside the room besides Harry's wand, came from a window above the desk. The Lamp Post from the lley behind the Arcade, shining brightly from the outside, though the light in of itself was apparently old if the dark yellow coloring of the said light was any indication.

There were many old worn pictures of the missing CEO of Emcom and Sam when Sam was just a boy, schematics of various computer hard drives from what Harry and Hermione could tell, drawings of toys that have yet to see the light of day, and more lying in various areas all across the room. Sam called Harry over as a picture of his father and him had caught his attention as it hung from a wall on the right side of the room.

"Hey, Harry."

At his name being called, Harry and then his two friends came over as Sam pointed to the said picture showing Kevin Flynn with a much younger Sam.

"Uncle Kevin." Harry whispered in awe as he saw the love and devotion in his older cousins eyes within the old and worn picture, holding his only son. The younger Flynns hands fingers trailed the picture as if he tried to memorize, understand, and feel the essence of his missing relative. Due to the elder Flynns age, Harry would only come to think of Kevin Flynn as an uncle instead of a cousin.

Sams attention was then turned to a humming sound. The desk itself, upon further inspection, he soon realized that it was in fact, a touch screen computer that was reconstructed into a desk-like apparatus. His hand ran over the screen, the obviously glowing timer that ran over the screen disappearing as a menu bar came into existence on the screen. He continued to swipe the dust off of the screen terminal a bit more to remove the further dust from the screen, only to have to shake out the excess dust from his hand.

"Can you make anything of it?" Hermione asked a Sams fingers flew over the screen, accessing the computers mainframe.

"Seems dad was onto something. Whatever that is, I can't tell. It's encrypted, but I can break through that, no problem." To Sam, the computer in of itself was way ahead of its time when his old man had created it, and yet, was obviously outdated in this day and age.

Harry in the meanwhile, as Hermione leaned over Sams shoulder to observe him work the computer, continued to look until a light from an odd object caught his eyes. Next to the door directly behind Sam and Hermione, looked like some form of laser guided device. His neck hairs began to prickle as a light came on within the objects outer surface as he stood in front of it and leaned in to give it a closer inspection. Ron in the meantime, continued to look around the room, not really showing any interest as the music from the game room now was a dubbed beating noise from within the background.

"Sam, remember those stories Uncle Kevin used to tell you about,...what was it called again? Oh right, the Grid?"

"Yeah." his cousin answered, his attention never wavering fro the screen, though he barely moved his head, if only to listen.

"Did he ever explain how he interacted with,...what was their names again? Tron and..."

"Clu?"

"Yeah."

"No, no idea. Though he did say that both Tron and Clu were based upon his and Bradleys likeness." Sams fingers continued dancing upon the screen when suddenly, the device before Harry _'jerked'_ slightly.

"Sam, stop." Harry said as his eyes froze upon the laser device.

His cousins hands froze over the screen as his expression shifted to puzzlement. Hermione and Ron turned towards their friend as Sam slowly turned as well until his eyes gazed upon the object where Harry stood. "Hermione, what do you make of this?" Harry asked.

"That's a Shiva Laser." Sam answered as Hermione opened her mouth to speak.

"A what?" the Ginger headed wizard asked.

"A Shiva Laser?" Hermione interjected. "I've never heard of such thing."

"Not many have." Sam replied with a shrug. "Only a handful like Dad, Bradley, myself, and my Mom knew. Dad's hinted that he had one."

"Well, what does it do?" the raven haired wizard asked.

"From what I can remember from dads stories, it's supposed to convert matter into...digital...code." the young entrepreneurs eyes began to widen as a sudden thought and possible realization came to him.

His cousin and his female companion began to come to the same realization as well while Ronald had a confused look.

"What does that mean? De...Digi..."

"Digital Code." his fiance corrected. "It means that it could take almost any physical object, no matter what it is, break it down into storage data, and send it into the computer."

"Sam, I got a bad feeling."

"I'm getting it too, Harry." he said as he turned to his cousin and looked him in the eyes. "You don't think dad was being for real? That he would...?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh. There's a reason he's supposed to have been one of the most intelligent men on the planet."

The only witch among the group wasn't far behind in the same thoughts as Sam and her friend as the latter quickly turned back around as Harry removed his jacket while fishing out a shrunken miniature bike from his belt and ensured he had it and as he also retrieved his cousins from where he had placed it, just ensuring he had it on hand as well, before placing it in another pocket next to the one he had placed his own before tossing Hermione his keys to the car. He then tossed the jacket onto a dusty couch that rested off to the side.

"Harry, you're not fixing to do what I think you're about to do." she asked as she looked from the keys in her hands, to her friend.

"Yeah Hermione, I am." Harry replied as he checked his wrist holster upon his arm before turning back to the laser object.

"So am I." Sam said as his fingers resumed over the computers screen.

"Harry, this is crazy. Even if you are right and this works, what says you and Sam won't get stuck inside Digital Space or the Grid alongside Kevin Flynn?"

"Hermione." Harry yelled as he grasped his compatriots by the arms several inches below the shoulders, then speaking in a lower, softer tone, "This is Sams father, my cousin/ pseudo Uncle we are talking about. Sam needs to know. No, deserves to know, what became of Uncle Kevin."

Pulling out from his right pocket, he opened and looked upon the repaired watch that Mr. Weasley gave him all those years ago, he then began to set wind it up, "Get out your watch or watches." he said as Hermione and Ronald brought their fists together, "Set your watches for 72 hours." With a huff, his sister in all but blood complied with Ronald rolling his eyes, shrugging his shoulders and doing the same, "Aaaannnnddd set." At a press of each of their index fingers, a _'beep'_ or _'click'_ was heard to confirm that the watches times were set.

"Seventy-two Hours. That's how much time we have." A mechanically sharp whine gave him pause as Sam too stood, turning with his hand hovering over a digital confirmation key, a look of determination upon his face as he looked from Harry to the laser.

"Once that Seventy-two hours is up, if we're not back before or after that time is up, contact the American Magical Authorities, or MACUSA. Inform them of the situation."

"Why you Harry?"

"You know why, Ronald."

"Because you're the great Harry James Potter,"

"Yes, I am."

"And you always have to win every argument when there's a situation and you feel like you're the only one capable of fixing it."

"Yes, I do. But I won't be alone in this. Sam will be there with me."

"Why are you arguing with him about this? Sam asked.

"I'm not. I just want to make sure he hasn't lost his edge." Ron stated as he looked upon his old friend and smirked.

"Wait, what?" Hermione shrieked in shock as her neck snapped towards her fiance.

"Let's face it Hermione." Ronald began, "When Harry sets his mind on something, he charges forward, just like us Gryffindores are known for."

She just _'harumphed'_ in exasperation, her arms crossing over her chest.

"I haven't lost nothing yet Ronald, merely gained. While I've been away from the Wizarding World, I've also been training. You know this."

"Just making sure, Harry. Please be careful." Hermione exasperated with a roll of her eyes and a soft smile.

"Hey' it's me." he smiled mischeviously. "Don't worry, I'll be back."

"You better be, Mr. Potter." Ron chuckled. "Otherwise, Hermione will never let me hear the end of it and force us to act. Maybe even if we have to use a small force to follow you and Sam."

"Of that, I have no doubt, my friend." With a nod, Harry stepped back to stand beside his cousin while his two friends moved out of the Lasers point of view, moving closer towards the door.

"I sure hope this works." Hermione stated, beginning to bite her nails in nervousness.

"It has too." her fiance said.

Glancing one last time at his cousin, Sam nodded, receiving a nod in return, and placed his finger upon the activation key. Both young men felt themselves pulled out of their world and into a world of blackness that quickly was replaced by a room of darkness with just a fraction of light, yet resembled the hidden room they had just been in.

 **In the meantime**

Ronald and Hermione observed with startled expressions as Samuel Flynn and Harry Potter were both struck by a light blue beam of light from the laser that quickly froze both men in place and began to break down their bodies in digital particulates after scanning their frozen forms, that the computer then absorbed back through the laser.

"Hermione, t-tell me that just happened?" Ronald stuttered.

"Yes, yes it did." she confirmed. The both of them knew, that time was of the essence, and could only hope, that whatever happened in the world of Cyber-Space, that Sam and Harry would be successful in their mission of finding and retrieving Kevin Flynn, should he be in the world they just entered.

Now, all they had to do, was wait for the 72 hour mark before they were forced to act.

 **Cyber-Space aka The Grid**

Harry and Sam, took a moment to look upon their surroundings. The room they now stood in was an almost exact replica of the hidden room beneath 'Flynns Arcade', a room that they had just previously stood in only moments ago, only this room was almost completely black as it was bare, despite the neon blue lights that glowed from outside the window over the desk. The desk in of itself was blank, even when Sam tried to activate it and failed.

"Rooms dark. Powers off. Either this place is shut down, or..."

"Or abandoned." Harry finished for his cousin. Snapping out and summoning his wand into his hand, he raised it into the air and called out, _"Lumos"_ in order to summon a little light of his own, despite what little light shined from outside the building complexes only light source.

His wand refused to alight itself on the tip, which confused him, "What the hell." Trying again, he re-uttered, _"Lumos"._ Lowering his wand as Sam observed him, he could feel his magic as he had learned from various masters in how to properly feel out and sense the magic within, and even then, he could feel his Magic within, only it wasn't cycling into his Foci as it should have in order to work properly. Bringing his wand closer to his eyes in order to examine it for any hints of damage and finding none, he took another good long look at his wand before sliding back into its sheath.

"There a problem?" Sam asked worriedly.

"Could be." He decided on another tactic and raised the same hand, palm up, _"Lumos"._ The result was instantaneous as a ball of light flew from from his finger tips as trails of wisps that then merged into a small single ball of light the size of a baseball, "Well, that's new." Harry snorted. "And I don't even feel that much of a pull on my magic. Must be something about this world your dad created." he said as he allowed the ball to hover before him and Sam, his hand dropping as he looked and couldn't see or find anything else that could aid him and Sam in finding clues to Kevin Flynns whereabouts.

A sudden flash of extreme brightness outside of the building alerted both individuals to some form of life. Sam went rushing to the door quickly, "Sam, wait." Harry called out.

"Why?" his cousin demanded, turning to face Harry. His hand tightly grasping the doors handle.

"We don't even know what's out there. It's better to practice caution before you step outside that door. Remember, this isn't our world. And until we know what we're dealing with, it's better to be vigilant and cautious, extremely cautious."

Lowering his gaze to the floor, Sam took a deep breath and exhaled, "You're right Thanks Harry."

Walking up to Sam, he laid a gentle grip on his left shoulder, "No problem. It's why I'm here." A few seconds later, both cousins exited the hidden room and proceeded to exit the hidden passage way that greatly resembled the real worlds 'Arcade'. Upon exiting, Harry tried and failed to contact his friends via a magic mirror as it didn't even activate despite the numerous attempts to call Ronald and Hermione. Not even a snowy screen showing a bad connection could be seen upon the mirrors surface. Grumbling to himself, he put it away.

"Bad connection?" Sam asked with a raised eye as he and Harry entered an empty room before the hidden passageway door.

"More like no connection. We're completely cut off from the real world."

"Then, we're on our own?"

"Seems like." Both men slowly walked around the bare or empty studio of the building, "Definitely different from the building within your old mans real 'Arcade'."

"I'll say." Another flash of bright light passed outside the apparent glass doors before it lessened until it disappeared completely.

"Seems somebodies expecting us."

"Or expecting either me and or Bradley." Sam surmised as he slowly walked to and opened one of the double doors a few inches in order to get a peek to the outside surroundings. "What the..." Opening the door fully so he and Harry could exit, both were unprepared for what the world they found themselves in.

Quickly walking to the middle of what appeared to be a street, both Sam and Harry looked and found their eyes gazing upon blackened buildings with neon blue and somewhat light green trimmings skimming alongside said buildings. Looking every which way, even the streets and building that they had just exited, still looked like 'Flynns Arcade' like in their world with a resembling Neon sign that appeared to be, for lack of another word, dead!

"This is not happening." Sam said with a bit of hyperventilation. "Harry, you seeing this?"

"Seeing, still having a hard time believing." he said in awe as he stood behind Sam, his back to his cousin as he looked down a very long road and gazed upon what should for all rights be, an impossibility. "Incredible. So, this is the Grid!" he mused.

As far as his eyes could see, there were buildings that reached high, glowing with neon blue highlights, glowing roads, the clouds themselves within the sky be thundered with lightning, yet no rain fell. Not a single drop of water, though he could feel the required humidity in the air that would signify that it may rain, and soon.

Before he could inquire anything else, he noticed the street surrounding both he and Sam, a huge gust of wind followed by a loud noise began to sound above both men as the street all around them began to contract downward in a somewhat circular pattern, virtually cutting off any escapable routes, leaving no chance to make a run for it when a light shined from above them. Harry turned and raised his head as did Sam as both turned their eyes away from the searchlight that shined upon, and came to gaze their eyes upon some form of flying apparatus that shined what could be describes as a searchlight down upon them.

"Yeah," Harry said aloud with a roll of the eyes, "it's happening."

The best way Harry could describe the flying object would be that of a stiff 'grabber', too unlike a claw, that which could be found in arcades and such when someone fights with an arcade-like machine for plush dolls, candy, and or any other miscellaneous items. Dark orange highlights surrounded the apparatus as it lowered to the ground before them, its exhaust ports on either end beneath the vessel with a slight glowing of what one can assume to be the vessels engines, was releasing steaming hot air as it touched down. More importantly, the flying apparatus's were extremely loud for flying vehicles, though that wasn't surprising since it was assumed that Kevin Flynn had created them and or designed them to be as they are.

A segment of the 'flying ship' began to lower itself before both young men. As it did, both individuals could make out somewhat glowing humanoids whose suits also had soft glowing neon highlights as well, leaning against the inside of the lowering platform. Harry's eyes could make out glowing platforms at their feet and surmised from what he could tell, that the said beings were somehow magnetically stuck in their positions. From behind the pilot of the vessel stood two 'Sentinel-like' men.

Both men wore black suits with orange glowing highlights and slick black helmets that hid all but their mouth, walk out from the slots of which they occupied. The pilot didn't look back from what seemed to be the the vessels piloting station, as the armed sentinels for lack of a better term, turns towards both Harry and Sam, and began stomping their way towards both young men as a bit of the roads structure arose to permit him and his men to approach and possibly apprehend the wizard and his cousin.

Lefty and Righty, as Harry mentally nicknamed them, possessed some odd orange glowing staves in their hands as they purposefully found their way beside Sam and Harry, roughly grabbing by the opposite arms and jerking them forward a bit in order to gaze upon their backs, _**"These programs have no disks. Two more strays."**_ The Sentinel who spoke voice was dubbed in a deep baritone-like sound.

'No doubt due to their helmets.' Harry thought. 'And really, Programs?' he mouthed the last word to his cousin as both were dragged towards the ship.

"Hey, wait. We're not programs!" Sam shouted.

Both men were then forced between several men facing them. A second look at their stances and the only wizard could tell that all of the other humanoids were 'captives' as well. The glowing platforms at their feet had him guessing that it was some form of magnet-like platform at each individuals feet that kept them in place. The platforms, glowing a white plasteel form as they were, had given Harry an almost ominous feeling. Placed side by side, facing outward from where they were first encountered, a locking mechanism had latched onto the cousins feet, keeping them in place as well as the Sentinels went towards two separate alcoves on either side of the ship that then that also had glowing panels within with two glass-like doors that then sealed them in as they turned forward, no doubt to keep an eye upon their captured prisoners or 'Programs' as they were called. It was then, the moment that the Sentinels turned their back on him and Sam, did he notice the glowing disks on their backs and wonder what that meant and why they had them on their backs. Looking on either side of him, he noticed that about two or three of the prisoners also had disks on their backs.

The ship then began to rise until it rose high enough over the buildings before it then turned towards another direction heading North-East if Harry was correct.

"He actually did it. Harry, he actually did it." Sam said, smiling with a hint of pride for his father.

"That he did, Sam. That he did." Harry said as his head raised up to look at the knowing expression upon his cousins face.

A moment later, and Sam turned towards one of the prisoners beside him. The guy wore a black shirt and what seemed to be leather pants and boots. Over the shirt was a leather jacket with glowing blue tinted stripes running over both shoulders. His skin tone was pale and clammy with a hint of a barely noticeable, slightly glowing strip of blueish tinting from the top front lip to the bottom front lip. "Does the name Kevin Flynn mean anything to you?" Sam hollered.

The guy closed his eyes and sighed before turning to the one who spoke to him, _"Be quiet if you want to live."_ the beings voice was somewhat lighter, but carried the same animated voice as the Sentinels who appeared to either be observing, or were in Stand By Mode.

Turning to his left, Harry asked the guy beside him, "What about you? Ever heard of Kevin Flynn?"

The one whom he spoke to wore dark clothing with his own glowing materials while sporting a dark hoodie. The guy looked up and turned his head towards Harry and just sneered with an intimidating growl as the guy next to him began to whine while repeating aloud, _"Not the Games. Not the games. Not the games."_

"Hey mate, don't think that that look and growl is intimidating." he said as he got a real good look at the guy beside him. A good portion of the left side of his face was missing, his head seeming to be hollow. 'What the hell happened to him?' he wondered before looking back at the frightened character beside his neighbor, "Seriously, what's his problem?"

The guy just ignored him and the guy beside him as Harry wondered just what in the hell happened to the guy to make him so frightened about some form of 'Games'.

Before too long, the craft had exited the 'City' after passing over what looked like a glowing bridge of some kind that reminded him of the Golden Gate Bridge back in California as well as several other high buildings before they both could make out what appeared to be a building outside of the city by several miles, sitting all by itself, as the craft adjusted its course and began to lower. They were heading towards the said building that looked not unlike that of a coliseum of the current day and age.

Two other vessels formed a position behind the one they occupied before splitting off and beginning to touch down several meters from them. The skies flashed and thundered as the ship touched down beneath an access point within the outer landing zone of the stadium. Three men, resembling the Sentinels with the same suits and staves, stood waiting on them as the ship finally touched down.

The unarmed individual walked up to and entered the ships walkway to inspect the 'Goods' as it were. He took one look at the first captured prisoner on the far left end and said in a familiar deep robotic tone, _**"Rectify."**_ The next person he stopped before he continued, he also 'Rectified' as he moved onto the frightened one who could not top repeating himself. With a smirk, the Inspector then said, _**"Games."**_

 _"No, please."_ the now very scared being said a the Inspector ignored him and continued on with the next guy with the damaged face, _**"Rectify."**_

Harry whom was next, knew when he was being sized up as the guy stepped before him next. Though he could not see his eyes, Harry decided to give him a patented glare, "You got a staring problem, pretty boy?"

This did not stop the 'Inspector' as only one word came from his mouth, _**"Games."**_

"Go fuck yourself." This caused the Inspector to pause and step up further before Harry to look at him even further, "Any time you're ready and feeling lucky pal, just say the word or make a move. I dare ya'." Harry hinted dangerously with a dark tone, his face mere centimeters from the Inspectors helmet, causing the being to step back with a _'Gulp'_.

The adult Wizard could see his own intimidation technique worked better than the Inspector as the guy appeared to be shaking a bit before steeling himself and stepping before Sam who wore an amused look as he himself then said, "Look, I know you probably get this a lot, but there's been a big mistake." he got out before he was rudely interrupted by the Inspector who only wanted to move on with the other prisoners.

 _ **"Games."**_ was all that came out before he moved on.

The frightened prisoner was the first to be grabbed and pulled away from the craft, crying out in despair, hoping against hope he could be freed. As he was being led away from his fellow prisoners, Harry being the man he was, had enough and called out to the Sentinels who was leading the man away, "Hey, he said no. Doesn't that mean something here? He's obviously afraid of the games, so let him go." his words fell on deaf ears as the Sentinels continued to drag the poor man away.

Try as he might to free himself of the device keeping him mobile, Harry was forced to watch alongside his cousin as the poor guy managed to fight the fools off of him, wrenching his arms free and running forward, wherein he then jumped into a hole of some form. A cry followed by a shattering of pixelated glass a second later, and Harry alongside his cousin looked on in horror as the man was no more from apparent suicide.

So shocked by what he had just witnessed, the moment the Sentinels turned to and approached Harry and released him of the clamps keeping him in place, he attacked as he smashed the helmet of one of the Sentinels with a backhanded fist, causing him to lose his footing and hit the floor with a _'thud'._ The second guy tried to take a swing at Harry from behind with his staff, only for Sam to call out to his cousin, "Duck."

As Harry leaned forward, Sam caught the swinging edge of the staff with an outstretched hand, allowing Harry to elbow the guy with enough force to knock the air out of him, and drop him to a knee. Harry turned and grabbed the guy by a shoulder with one hand and raised a fist with the other, but before he could bring it down on the guys helmet protected face, a holler stopped him.

 _ **"Stop, or he gets deleted."**_ Snapping his head around following it up with his body, Harry saw as the Inspector had a hollowed disk with luminescent white light that seemed to give off a distinct sound as if it was spinning held at his cousins neck. Sams head was leaning back as the disk was right underneath his chin, held right at his jugular.

"It'd be best if you remove that disk from my cousins neck before I remove it from you and shove it somewhere important." Harry warned.

 _ **"Just do as you're told and no one needs get hurt."**_ The Inspector said warily as his hand shook somewhat from where he stood.

Harry looked from him to his cousin Sam who gave him a pleading look. Looking at the man threatening his cousin one last time, Harry violently shoved the guy he held with one hand, away from him.

Nudging his helmeted head to the two winded and stunned Sentinels currently on the ground, the Inspector observed his men quickly gather themselves into a standing position before they came behind the angered hero wizard and pushed him forward with the head of their staffs. With a gruff, Harry acknowledged the unspoken demands of his would be captors. But before he moved, he said, "Sorry about that Sam. You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." his cousin replied as he rubbed his neck the moment the disk was removed. "I would've done the same in your position."

"Still, I lost my temper, and you almost paid the price."

"Don't worry about it. I'm just s upset as you are. At least the guy doesn't have anything to be afraid of anymore."

Looking to the Inspector as the Sentinels poked him in the back a bit roughly, Harry gave one last look of warning, "If we ever meet up again, I'm going to take your Gods damned head off." With that said, Harry walked forward as he was sorely tempted to shove those staves up the Sentinels asses when he was halted on another glowing platform that once more caused him to once more be stuck in place for a few seconds before the ground below him began to descend into a lower level.

 **Here's the newest chapter of Tron Legacy: Rewired. The next time I update this, it will dive into Harry and Sam finding out the truth of what happened to Kevin Flynn, and maybe Sam not being the only one to find his other half on the Grid. Did you see the various movie quotes and what not throughout this latest chapter. My next update, is one I have been putting off for too long. The next TMNT/Avengers chapter followed by the Pacific Rim/Power Rangers updates, and more. So, stay tuned.**

 **Also to note, the music for Hugh Jackmans last performance as Wolverine the newest X-Men film titled Logan from Johnny Cash's 'Hurt' and Kaleo's 'Way down we go' is just amazing and out of this world where it concerns film music.**

 **And, as promised, I am going to be re-writing my HP/Battlestar Galactica with an updated chapter following it as soon as it is completed. I intend to have more characters and Earth based ships that we all know and love, because let's face it, I read what I have, and am practically ashamed with what I have and where I began the story. So, when it is ready, the old one will be removed, and a newer version will be be put in its place.**

 **On a final note, having finished the entirety of Attack on Titan season one and waiting on season two, I have already decided to go ahead and began writing my next chapter of my HP/X-Men crossover with another jump for our mutant mages being sent to another world. Who will have what powers and where does their old lives end, and their new lives start? Stay tuned and find out.**

 **Until next time.**


End file.
